Tsundere
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (BridgettexFelix) Bridgette ama como nunca a Felix y el tambien siente algo por ella pero... ¿siendo Felix como avanzara esto? Definitivamente Bridgette la va a tener dificil para que el atmita sus sentimientos.


Tsundere

Hace ya una semana que Bridgette descubrió la identidad de Cat noir luego de que él la salvará en su forma civil y su amor por el chico creció aún más.

Félix leía un libro y resolvía unos problemas pero le hacía muy difícil ya que frente a él, en el otro lado de su pupitre Bridgette lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña y con ojos soñadores.

Felix: ¿Podrías hacer tus cosas en tu mesa y dejarme en paz?

Eran los únicos en el salón ya que se quedaron a terminar unas cosas atrasadas.

Bridgette: Ya terminé hace mucho.

Félix: ¿Y por qué no te vas?

La chica inclinó un poco su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

Bridgette: Por que me gusta estar contigo, después de todo te amo.

El rostro del chico enrojecio mientras ella ampliaba aún más su sonrisa.

Félix: Hazme el favor de no burlarte de mi.

Fruncio su ceño, ella se puso de pie y acercó su rostro.

Bridgette: Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte. No quería hacerte enojar.

El chico se puso a escribir con un leve sonrojo.

Félix: N-no es como que me haya enojado.

Bridgette: Pero la parte de que te amo es enserio.

La punta del lápiz de Félix se rompió y ella le extendió un sacapuntas.

Félix: ¿Por qué me haces esto?

La ojiazul lo miró confundida.

Bridgette: ¿Lo de declararte mi amor?

Félix: Mi padre me advirtió que no me fijase en las chicas únicamente por que dicen amarme.

Bridgette: ¿Me ves cara de Chloe? Cuando yo digo que te amo es con sinceridad, no te pido nada más que una mirada que nos una por siempre.

El corazón de Félix pálpito a mil por hora.

No sabía como enfrentarse a éso.

Bridgette: Y para completar el paquete aún soy virgen.

El rubio se puso de pie bien sonrojado.

Felix: ¡¿Por qué rayos me dices éso?!

Bridgette: Como a los chicos le gusta sacarle la primera vez a las chi...

Félix: ¡No me metas en la misma bolsa que los demás!

Bridgette: ¿Entonces no te importa si alguien más me hace suya?

Félix: ¡Si ése alguien desea morir de la manera más despiadada posible entonces... si que me importa igual! ¡Te prohibo estar con alguien más!

La chica sonrió pervertida.

Bridgette: ¿A caso me imaginas en una cama, desnuda esperando por ti?

Félix guardó sus cosas molestó y sonrojado al nivel del cabello de Nathaniel.

Félix: ¡Por supuesto que no me imagino tal cosa! ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo!

Bridgette se puso de pie mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Bridgette: Lo siento, no te enojes.

Félix: Y-ya apurate, te llevaré hasta tu casa, ya es muy tardé para que andes sola.

La peliazul se acercó a él mientras salían.

Bridgette: ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que desde hace tiempo tu no me rechazas, sólo evades el tema, así que te preguntaré algo y quiero que seas serio.

Félix comenzó a sudar nervioso mientras aceleraba el pasó y ella lo seguía de cerca.

Bridgette: Yo te amo ¿y tú? ¿Me amas?

Félix: Ya llegamos.

Agradeció que ella vivía cerca de la escuela.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero ella lo tomó de la mano.

Bridgette: Aun no recibo una respuesta ¿o será que me odias?

El rubio la miró mientras recuperaba su mano.

Félix: Si, tú me enloqueces.

La chica hizo una pequeña mueca.

Bridgette: ¿Entonces me estás rechazando?

Félix: Yo nunca dije éso.

Bridgette se sonrojo y sonrió como nunca antes.

Bridgette: ¡Éso significa que en verdad me quieres!

El rubio sintió sus piernas flojas por ver tan hermosa sonrisa.

¡Ésa chica lo estaba volviendo loco!

Félix: ¡Yo en verdad te odio!

Y se fue corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras ella se despedía.

Bridgette: ¡Saluda a mi suegro de mi parte!

Félix vio como su guardaespaldas lo esperaba con el auto y se metió adentró.

Félix: ¡Odio a ésa chica!

Se hizo bolita en su asiento mientras Plagg aparecía.

Plagg: Tienes un serio problema con ser tsundere ¿lo sabías? Admite que te gusta esa chica.

Félix se puso de pie y agarró a su kwami.

Félix: ¡Amo locamente a Bridgette! ¡¿Contento?!

Plagg le señaló un un pequeño micrófono y él palidecio.

Plagg: Si, muy contento. Ahora ella sabé la verdad.

Y nuevamente se hizo bolita pero está vez se puso a llorar.

Félix: ¡Los odio a todos!

Plagg suspiro cansado por el drama que hacía su portador.

¿Qué haría cuando descubra que su amada Bridgette también era su amada Ladybug?

Eso si sería algo digno de ver y grabarlo en vídeo.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Hace tiempo que no hacía un fic con ésta pareja tan... tan ellos.

La verdad es como una alteración de mi historia "el que se sonroja, pierde" pero con Félix y Bridgette.

¿Les gustaría que siga con éstos capítulos alternos a mi otra historia pero con éstos dos o mejor no?

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


End file.
